


Dsmp headcannons, oneshots, and fic ideas

by Is_friday_here_yet



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), All they’re roleplay personas, Gen, Headcanon, No beta we die like Schlatt to a heart attack, Prompt Fic, on mobile don’t judge me, oneshots, or minors, please don’t ship irl people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is_friday_here_yet/pseuds/Is_friday_here_yet
Summary: What it says on the tin
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 7





	Dsmp headcannons, oneshots, and fic ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is all rp and not the irl people and if any of them are uncomfortable with my work I will immediately take it down

So I have several personal headcannons about the l’manburg government, specifically the role of the Vice President.

So my headcannon is that the l’manburg VP is more like an enforcer for the president but less of a public figure than the right hand man who is more like a glorified secretary at times.

The vp also generally has to have good people skills because I headcannon that a part of the VP’s job is to get a proper read on people’s true feelings.

So someone like Quackity is a good VP because he has good people skills and can easily get people to talk to him through a few jokes and Tubbo is a good “Right-hand Man” since he’s very well known and well liked and is more likely to be complacent in dealing with paperwork and organizing government documents, along with running errands where someone like Quackity would easily get stir crazy doing that all the time.

So in the 3 person l’manburg cabinet while it looks severely unbalanced that was because the only time we saw it was in the Schlatt Administration because Schlatt was, at his core

Prideful 

Greedy

Arrogant 

Paranoid 

Abusive

All of these mixed together made it so that Schlatt heavily micromanaged his cabinet to where they had no room to breathe heavily weighing down on the overall power of the cabinet and putting what power was left in Schlatt’s hands.

However if you were to use the 3 person cabinet model with Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo you get the ideal of this model.

One of Schlatt’s downfalls was the fact that he was inherently _other_ with the fact that he was American and the fact that he never fought in the l’manburg war for independence on either side. This likely put many off with the fact that, let’s face it, l’manburg was heavily xenophobic and isolationist. Not to mention that he shouldn’t have won the election in the first place.

Compare this to Wilbur, Wilbur was likely considered by the citizens a, if not _the_ founding father of l’manburg and a war hero. He was very charismatic and overwhelmingly popular with the people. When he _did_ manipulate others it was very rarely for selfish gain, more often then not it actually was detrimental to himself but helpful to l’manburg.

He was a natural leader and he didn’t think of l’manburg as a business, at least not as much as Schlatt did. Moreover he knew when to listen and let others take the lead while still being an authority figure, thus making him the perfect l’manburgian president in the l’manburg 3 person cabinet model.

Tommy is the perfect choice for a l’manburg VP in this model because he can easily get along with and talk to others but knows how to get what he wants and likely can tell when someone’s lying as he’s needed to recognize potential traitors and has lived through and won a war with several betrayals. He is also familiar and well-liked among l’manburg citizens.

Tubbo is again, the perfect choice for a l’manburg right-hand as he is better suited to serious situations than Tommy and can be a valuable asset for someone without any bad blood with him. He is easily occupied with paperwork and errands that as long as he’s given some freedom and free time to do as he pleases he’ll be fine.


End file.
